TRue LOvE!
by ANGeux
Summary: SEto kaiba merece encontrarse en su tiempo con la pasada kisara que hizo que el sacerdote seth se rindiera ante sus encantos.
1. Chapter1:nueva alumna

**True love!**

**Luego de un año del viaje a Egipto Seto Kaiba se dedicó día a día a su empresa y a terminar con sus estudios, era principios de marzo y las clases comenzaban, para su suerte este era el último año que tendría que soportar a Yugi y sus manada de amigos decir tantas tonterías como que su amistad sobrevivirá aun después del colegio y tanta desfachatez que al Ceo le tenía sin cuidado, todo el mundo empezaba a saludarse como si no se hubieran visto en años -**_**solo fueros tres meses-**_**pensó, para evitar esas escenas tan cursis decidió entonces ponerse a hacer algo productivo, miro su reloj-tengo media hora-con la mirada buscó un lugar apartado, se dirigió hasta allí y prendió su Laptop**

**15 minutos después…..**

**El imponente Seto Kaiba se encontraba sentado en una mesa muy apartada del resto de los estudiantes de la preparatoria Domino, tecleando un importante informe sobre el nivel de ventas de la Kaiba Corp., al parecer en el primer trimestre las ventas habían bajado considerablemente pero nada de qué alarmarse, Seto pensaba en la manera de como incrementar sus ventas hasta que escucho un molesto sonido que interrumpió sus pensamientos –Pero qué demonios te pasa acaso eres ciego?!- dijo malhumorado dirigiendo su mirada hacia la persona en cuestión- Lo lo siento….mucho no fue mi intención interrumpir es que soy nueva aquí y….-seto se quedó mudo al observar que no era un El sino Ella y ella era era-hola te sientes bien-dijo algo apenada al percatarse de la forma en como seto la miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma**_**-no lo puedo creer es …es ella … es Kisara pero como se supone que está muerta yo la vi morir, esos cabellos plateados esos profundo ojos azules en definitiva es ella-**_**Seto salió de su trance al ver que Kisara movía su mano de un lado a otro para atraer su atención- hola hay alguien ahí?..- que es lo que quieres de mí que haces aquí? Respóndeme- dijo sujetando la mano de Kisara- Pero que te pasa yo solo quería preguntarte donde está el aula 504 eso te molesta mucho… y suéltame ya!-dijo largándose del agarre de seto-Kaiba la quedo mirando como si buscara algo más en su respuesta luego tomo compostura y se dirigió hacia su aula dejando a tras a Kisara quien aún se encontraba estupefacta con lo que había ocurrido hace unos instantes.**

**YA en el aula**

**Seto Kaiba se hallaba sentado en el último pupitre de la parte media del aula, le gustaba ese lugar era tranquilo y tenía buena vista de la clase por el hecho de que nadie se sentaba delante de él absolutamente nadie al parecer su figura en el aula causaba respeto y porque no miedo él era de armas tomar y todo el mundo conocía que no existían limites en su actuar, cuando los alumnos estaban dentro del aula la profesora empezó a poner los temas a tratarse este año y un adelanto de los proyectos, todo parecía que andaba bien hasta que se escuchó que alguien llama a la puerta, la profesora se encamino hacia la puerta y luego entro con una sonrisa dirigida hacia la clase- Bueno jóvenes estudiantes este año tenemos a un alumno de intercambio por favor démosle la bienvenida- Adelante querida no seas tímida. **

**-Maldición, es ella otra vez…. Acaso me está siguiendo- susurró con fastidio y dirigiéndole una mirada inexpresiva hacia la chica de cabellos plateados que acababa de ingresar al salón.**

**-Buenos días, mi nombre es Kisara Ryusak vengo de Alemania estoy muy feliz de pasar el año en Japón-percatándose de la mirada que Seto le propinaba hizo que se pusiera aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba -… tengo 17….y …ah…..mi signo es Aries….- Tienes novio?- pregunto irrespetuosamente un Rubio- AH pues.. no no tengo- bueno entonces creo que no llevaremos de maravilla eres muy hermosa.. y -cállate Joey déjala respirar-dijo tea pegándole a Joey en la cabeza-además tienes a Mai recuerdas?-entonces será para mí!-me temo Tristán que ella no es algo que puedas tener cuando tú quieras. YA BASTA AHÍ ATRÁS! SILENCIO DEJENME CONTINUAR CON MI CLASE!-Toma asiento Kisara donde te sientas más cómoda-Gracias…**_**ahora donde me sentare-**_**pensaba aun sentía la mirada de Seto en ella, en un intento por esquivar su mirada se sentó delante de el al menos así no se toparía con su acosadora mirada-valla sí que te gusta incomodarme y SEGUIRME- enfatizo esta última palabra-Kisara ladeandose de costado aun sin mirarlo a los ojos dijo-Cual es TU problema yo no te he seguido esta es mi clase de acuerdo así es que ya para con lo que estás haciendo- O sino que?! Te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien empezó todo esto-No habare contigo si eso te molesta-y cambio de posición de frente a la profesora.**

**Toda la clase fue sin inconvenientes la profesora de Biologia explico el temas de nuevas formas de vida y de la evolución de estas para adptarse mejor a la vida, a kisara le parecía fantástico justo era lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento solo quería encajar en ese lugar, hacer nuevos amigos y tener la vida tranquila que ella quería, pero ciertamente el dia había empezado con un lamentable incidente con el que parece ser el antisocial del salón, solo esperaba que el día pasara pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2: Quien eres?

**PV kisara**

**Las siguientes clases fueron sin inconvenientes, por ninguna razón existente me atreví a voltear temía el encontrarme con los ojos de ese chico castaño- ni siquiera se su nombre-pensó segundos antes de que se escuchara el sonido del timbre anunciando el break.**

**Ring! ;)**

**La multitud de estudiantes disparaban para la salida al escuchar el sonido de la libertad pero para nuestra querida kisara el break significaba una cosa levantarse y tal vez toparse con ...**

**-y bueno no piensas salir?-dijo seto fastidiado-...-ninguna respuesta se escucho kisara aun seguía sentada.- que ahora no solo eres ciega sino también sorda-seto estaba con muy poca paciencia ya que el estaba acostumbrado a que sus palabras la tomaran como ordenes. Pese al tonito de sus palabras Kisara decidió sacar su celular y conectar sus audífonos en el y ponerse a escuchar música, eso en seguida irrito a Kaiba quien se quedó mirando con mucha indignación-me largo!-grito como para que Kisara escuchara antes de salir por la puerta.**

**Luego de la salida de Kaiba, Kisara decidió también salir del salón, tenía hambre y se dirigio hacia la cafeteria- Menos mal que ese chico raro se fue, grrr es un engreido queria que me fuera del salon eso si es ser poco educado-dijo para si misma tomando sus pertenencias.**

**En la Cafetería**

**Kisara se encontraba haciendo línea para hacer su pedido cuando...**

**-hola te acuerdas de mi soy Joey -ah hola mucho gusto - sabes te recomiendo el puré de papas con bistec es lo mejor!-dijo el rubio con mucho entusiasmo-Gracias creo que lo probaré-ah por cierto hablas muy bien el japonés para ser alemana-pregunto con curiosidad- bueno eso es porque mi papá es japonés y mi mama nació y creció en Alemania- wao! Que genial! oye y es cierto que no tienes novio? digo... por eres muy bonita! y no sería justo que no tuvieras uno- Bueno Joey solo te puedo decir que no necesito de un hombre para ser feliz estoy muy bien sola, eso no significa que no salga a citas-espeto Kisara-en ese caso habrá una fiesta este Sábado y pues yo.. quería invitarte tú sabes para que te adaptes mejor y conozcas más gente- dijo Joey con algo de rubor en su rostro había algo en ella que hacía que se sintiera muy nervioso incluso más que con Mai que por cierto hace una semana había terminado con Joey para irse a la universidad y dedicarse a ella, eso le había roto el corazón a nuestro rubio pero solo basto que conociera a Kisara para pensar en volver a enamorarse- y bien que dices?- mmm el fin de semana...estoy libre esta semana no te prometo ir pero haré todo lo posible- Claro está bien te espero entonces-luego de la conversación Joey invito a Kisara a unirse a comer con el y sus amigos, lo cual ella acepto dichosa ya que tenía pensado en comer sola y esa idea no le gustaba prefería estar acompañada. Ambos de dirigieron hacia la mesa.**

**-hola Kisara soy tea mucho gusto-**

**-mucho gusto tea espero que seamos buenas amigas-**

**-él es Yugi y el de cara chistosa es tristan, tambien van en nuestra aula- dijo Joey señalando a cada uno de ellos.**

**-Gracias por invitarme a comer con ustedes-**

**-oye Kisara háblanos de ti porque viniste a Japón?...**

**Los 5 entablaron una amena conversación durante el Break pero hacia lo mas lejano de la cafeteria se sentia la mirada de Kaiba dirigida con fervor hacia el grupo, el simplemente no sabia que sentir al respecto el creyó que esta kisara lo reconoceria de inmediato pero tal parece que no, lo unico que queria saber es de que hablaban con ella, ella era un enigma para el y queria descubrir cual era su motivo de estar aqui acaso queria atormentarlo con el pasado, NO no estaba dipuesto a escuchar nada sobre el antiguo Egipto o tanta tonteria que le estuvo aguantando a Yugi todo este tiempo, pero algo era cierto el queria saber mas de ella queria saberlo todo de ella pero su propio ser, su caracter se lo impedia cada vez que intentaba decirle algo solo salian palabrar irientes- Maldicion-susurró desde su sitio-**

**Lo siento mucho kisara- dijeron**

**Gracias pero no tienen de que preocuparse yo se que mi mama siempre me ve desde el cielo, aunque la extraño mucho es mejor así...su enfermedad fue muy difícil-dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo**

**-es por eso que viniste a Japón verdad?-dijo Yugi**

**-si. para mi padre y yo era muy difícil quedarnos en Alemania eran demasiados recuerdos... luego a mi papá se le presento un trabajo en Japón, no dudó en tomarlo-**

**-Sean los motivos que sean estoy segura que encajaras muy bien aquí todos son muy amables en ciudad Dominó-trato de animarla tea.**

**-bueno no todos...-**

**-si te refieres a Kaiba si bueno el si es la excepción ..es un engreído se cree la ultima coca cola en el desierto pero no le hagas caso el nunca cambiara de actitud- dijo Joey con enfado.**

**- solo ignóralo- dijo tristan -como lo hace Joey cada vez que le dice perro jajjajja-Auch! eso me dolio**

**-já yo no le tengo miedo a Kaiba y ya callate ella no tiene por qué saber eso!-**

**kisara solo atino a reirse de la comica situacion la campana sonó nuevamente para informar el termino del Break, todos los alumnos de encaminaron hacia sus salones, kisara solo tendria que soportar unas horas más y estaria en su nueva casa, valla si que tendria que desempacar muchas cosas y ordenarlo todo, pero habia algo que no la dejaba estar tranquila aunque no queria admitirlo es chico de pelo castaño la traía intrigada si que era raro y descortés, aun asi pudo ver dentro de él toda la soledad y el sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar a lo largo de su vida.**

**Las clases terminaron al fin era hora de ir a casa –ahhhh tengo tanto que hacer! –bueno chicos me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana! Adiós-se despidió Kisara de sus nuevos amigos, sin mirar a su compañero de atrás, sin más salió lo más rápido posible del salón-tengo que apresurarme o perderé el único bus que pasa a esta hora- dijo para sí misma bajando las escaleras y llegando al patio exterior de la escuela cuando sintió que alguien le hablo..**

**-disculpe señorita es usted de ultimo año?- dijo un pequeño de 9 años, por dios era el niño más tierno que había visto tenía unos grandes y hermosos ojos azules oscuros y cabello largo negro.**

**-si voy en último año pequeño porque lo preguntas?- **

**-estoy buscando a mi hermano y no lo puedo encontrar, tú sabes dónde está? Él también está en último año, su nombre es Seto, lo has visto?-pregunto abriendo sus lindos ojitos**

**-****_que tierno-pensó-_****Seto…? No me suena es que soy nueva pero no he escuchado su nombre.**

**-quieres decir que no está-dijo Mokuba mirando el suelo con ojos brillosos**

**-tranquilo pequeño no estés triste te ayudare a buscar a tu hermano está bien?-luego de eso Kisara tomo la mano de Mokuba y entraron a la escuela-a propósito cómo te llamas?- mi nombre es Mokuba y el tuyo?-Kisara Ryusak….ah una pregunta más como es tu hermano?-mmm el es muy alto, tiene ojos azules, su cabello es castaño y es muy inteligente además el es el presidente de su propias compa…..-**

**Mokuba!...-se escuchó gritar desde el final del corredor. Kisara dirigio su mirada hacia la persona que grito-****_No, No No puede ser el otra vez-pensó_**** mientras Kaiba caminaba hacia ella.**


	3. Chapter 3: Discusiones y consecuencias

**CAPITULO 3:**

**Mokuba!...-se escuchó gritar desde el final del corredor. Kisara dirigio su mirada hacia la persona que grito-**_**No, No No puede ser el otra vez-pensó**_** mientras Kaiba caminaba hacia ella.**

**La vista de kisara no se apartaba de la de kaiba quien venía acercándose furioso como si le hubieran quitado lo más preciado, cuando al fin estuvo mas cerca la reconoció haciendo un gesto de disgusto.-No me sorprende-penso kisara mirando hacia el costado tratando se hacer ajena a la conversación que estaba teniendo con su pequeño hermano.**

**Pero que estás haciendo aquí Mokuba!-dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo- Tus clases terminan dentro de media hora-dijo Kaiba fastidiado- lo volviste a hacer, es suficiente estas castigado!**

**-lo siento mucho Seto yo…..yo solo quería que almorzáramos juntos no te veo hace días, te extraño hermano-un triste Mokuba espeto-luego de lo último Kaiba alzo la vista hacia Kisara-Esta conversación es privada no crees que debiste irte hace tiempo-dijo un irritado Kaiba.**

**(-O/O?- pero que grosero!-) sabes Seto Kaiba deberías sentirte muy feliz al tener un hermano que hace lo imposible por verte, y que recibe a cambio-mirando hacia Mokuba – regaños y un castigo, simplemente eres de lo peor!-grito llamando la atención de los estudiantes que salían.**

**-ya cállate! Quien eres tu para decirme esas cosas, ocúpate de tu patética vida y desaparece de mi vista fracasada!**

**-seto basta! Ella solo quiso ayudarme no tienes por qué tratarla de esa manera-defendió Mokuba a Kisara quien estaba roja de la ira, sino fuera por la interrupción en la discusión, ya le había propinado tremenda cachetada**

**-Bueno ya basta de escándalos, esto no se tolera en la escuela, Sr Kaiba, Srta Ryusak a la dirección ahora!-dijo en tono autoritario el profesor que presencio la discusión.**

**-pero que demonios!-pensó Seto apretando los puños**

**-profesor yo no fui la que empezó-**

**-eso no interesa a la dirección he dicho!- ….y tu pequeño-mirando a Moki, tu limusina está esperando por ti –señalando hacia afuera-mokuba asintió y salio. **

**Seto y Kisara se miraron con desdén y se fueron directo a la dirección seguidos del profesor.**

**LUEGO DE UNA ESTRESANTE CHARLA CON LA DIRECTORA, UN EXTREMA DISCUSION SOBRE QUIEN EMPEZO A INSULTAR PRIMERO Y EN VISTA DE QUE NINGUNO ACEPTABA LA CULPA**

**-se quedaran después de clases durante una semana a limpiar aula-anuncio la directora**

**-Que!?- dijeron los dos al unisono**

**-se atreven a levantarme la voz!-irritada**

**-disculpe-se retracto kisara**

**-y usted Sr. Kaiba?-**

**-Hmp soy una persona muy ocupada para perder mi tiempo cumpliendo castigos tontos-un soberbio Castaño hablo.**

**-Le recuerdo Sr. Kaiba que este es su ultimo año en la escuela y esta en usted pasarlo o reprobarlo, seria trágico que la prensa se enterara que el gran empresario jalo el año-sentencio la directora haciendo que la cara de Seto cambiara.**

**(-bien dicho)-pensó kisara dirigiendo sus ojos hacia Kaiba quien por cierto lucia muy pero muy cabreado.**

**-creo que lo deje bien claro a ustedes dos, empiezan mañana ahora retírense de mi oficina-**

**Seto y Kisara se dirigieron hacia la salida sin siquiera mirarse, al salir de la oficina ambos se dirigieron por diferentes caminos.**

**Mañana seria un dia ….tan…..no tengo como explicarlo…(autora) J**


End file.
